Todos al parque de diversiones!
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Bueno, esta vez yo y los personajes de CCS fuimos al parque de diversiones... con un Kawaii invitado especial! Les pido Reviews porfavor! Arigatou, Tomoyo
1. Yahoo!! el parque de diversiones!!

"Todos al parque de diversones!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, van a tener que llamarme Madison otra vez... porque aquí estoy en otra historia con los personajes de CCS, en   
este fic, me obsesioné con la palabra Kawaii!! ^^U  
Esta vez vamos a ir al... parque de diversiones!!! el fic va a tener... mm... Romance, Humor, Felicidad *^_^*... Ah! y la   
muerte del personaje más inútil de la serie... Aha! si Neus!!^_^ la inombrable morirá!!! =]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison llama a todos los personajes de CCS...  
  
  
Madison: Hola? se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?  
  
Tomoyo: Con ella... Madison?  
  
Madison: Si!! tanto tiempo!!... te llamaba para invitarte al parque de diversiones  
  
Tomoyo: Yahoo!! me encanta!!! y a quién más invitarás?  
  
Madison: Pues... a Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu,... Eriol... Aaaaay!!!... y a un invitado especial!!!  
  
Tomoyo: invitado especial?? quién?? (apuesto a que Neus ya sabe ^^U)  
  
Madison: Emmm... Harry Potter *^_^*  
  
Tomoyo: Ne? me encanta!!   
  
Madison: A mi también... (con razón Tomoyo salió en primer lugar del test que respondí ¿A qué personaje de CCS  
te pareces más?)  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno voy a arreglarme...   
  
Madison: Ok, Ja Ne!!  
  
Tomoyo: Ja!  
  
Madison llama a todos, y después de una hora de marcar los numeros de telefono de Eriol y Harry y después colgar, fue  
al parque de diversiones a encontrarse con los demás  
  
Madison: Hola a todos!!   
  
Todos: Hola Madison!  
  
Madison mira a Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu abrazadas de Harry, y a Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki rojos de rabia (Eriol rojo  
de rabia?? hehehe)  
  
Madison empujado a todas: ¬¬* veo que ya conocieron a Harry  
  
Todas: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *^_^*  
  
Todos: Si ¬¬*  
  
Madison susurrando a las chicas: ¬¬* ni siquiera lo miren! es mio...  
  
Todas: -_-U ok  
  
Madison: Bueno... entremos!!!  
  
Todas las chicas entraron corriendo, viendo los juegos y las tiendas de regalos, los chicos iban caminando atrás (a lo   
2nd Movie de CCS ^^U)  
  
Madison dando la vuelta y saludando a los chicos que estaban lejos: *^_^* Kawaii!!! son tan lindos... Eriol, Harry, Syaoran...  
ah! si, Yamazaki también ^^U  
  
  
El primer juego en el que subieron fue la montaña rusa, Sakura iba con Syaoran, Chiharu con Yamazaki, Tomoyo con   
Eriol (¬¬*) y Madison iba con Harry *^_^*  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Todos estaban gritando!  
  
Madison gritando: Harry guarda esa barita!!! mira que tu Windgardium Leviosa tiene a medio parque en el aire!!!  
  
Harry: ^^U hehe ok!  
  
Sakura gritando: Ouch!!! Syaoran!! cuida tus puños!!!  
  
Syaoran sonrojado gritando: ^^U disculpa Sakura  
  
Tomoyo gritando: Eriol!!!!  
  
Eriol gritando: Tomoyo!!!!!  
  
Madison gritando: Tomoyo y Eriol... Kawaii!!!!!   
  
T+E: *^_^*  
  
Harry gritando: Yahoo!!... Madison, por qué te sonrojas cuando te miro??  
  
Madison muy muy sonrojada: Eh? Yo? no, para nada... ^^U hehe  
  
  
3 horas después... por fin pudieron bajar de la montaña rusa  
  
Tomoyo: Fue un poco largo el paseo, no creen?  
  
Sakura mareada: Si @_@  
  
Yamazaki muy mareado: Creo que comí muchos dul...   
  
Yamazaki "expulsó por la boca, de forma de más o menos convulsiva, la materia contenida en el estómago" por no   
decir... Yamazaki vomitó todos sus dulces ^^U  
  
Todos: Ugh!! O_o  
  
Chiharu: Takashi!! te dije que no comieras nada aún!!!  
  
Madison: ^^U hehehehe... que les parece si vamos a otro juego ahora  
  
Todos menos Yamazaki y Chiharu: Si!!  
  
Chiharu: Takashi y yo los esperamos aquí  
  
Madison: mmmm... son tan Kawaii!!!  
  
C+T: ^^U  
  
Madison: No me hagan caso, es que ultimamente ando un poco... emmm... Nakaru ^^U  
  
Todos: ^^U hehehe  
  
Madison: Hablando de Nakuru... anda por aquí, le ven en algún lugar?  
  
Todos: No  
  
Sakura: Cómo sabe que anda por aquí?  
  
Madison: Es que ví a Touya corriendo y gritando...  
  
Sakura: AAh! no, no es Nakuru, es Yukito... tu sabes como son las parejas recientes  
  
Madison: Si, si... Yukito??? O.o  
  
Syaoran: Bueno vamos a un juego??  
  
Todos: Si!!!  
  
Madison: Ya se a cuál!!!!  
  
Todos: Cuál??  
  
  
Madison sacó un linterna de ¿quién sabe donde?, se iluminó la cara y todas las luces se apagaron   
  
  
Madison: La casa del Horror!!! Muajajajajaja...  
  
Sakura: Hoeeeeeeeee!! ºoº  
  
Todos: Vamos!!!  
  
Sakura congelada: Hoeeeeeeeeee! ºoº  
  
Madison: Ay! ya Sakura, no seas tan miedosa!! vamos!  
  
Madison pescó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó arrastrando a... La casa del Horror!! Muajajajajaja...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará... Muajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Que Kawaii!!! Harry en mi fic!!!... bueno que les pareció?? espero que les haya gustado, tengo listo el prox. capítulo, pero   
lo subo mañana, ahora tengo sueño... son las... O_O!!!! 5:00am!!!! me desvelé otra vez... bueno, de esta forma se me ocurren  
los fics ^^U  
  
Porfavor Reviews!!!! quiero saber lo que piensan!! Arigatou -_- (carita de una reverencia)  
  
Los Personajes de CCS no me pertenecen  
  
  
^^Bye^^  
Tomoyo 


	2. La casa de Horror!!! Muajajaja

2do Capítulo   
"La casa de Horror!!! Muajajaja"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por fin van a entrar a... la casa del Horror!!! Muajajajajaja... a pesar de la resistencia de Sakura...  
Un bote los esperaba en la entrada...  
  
  
Sakura: Hoe? me tengo que subir a ESE bote? (Si, yo quería un bote! y como yo escribo el fic... tengo un bote!! ^^U)  
  
Madison: Bueno si, admito que está un poco viejo, pero no importa! ya subete!  
  
Madison empujó a Sakura dentro del bote (que era más viejo que Kaho... imaginense!!!)  
  
Madison empujando a todos: Ya suban!!  
  
Todos: Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Sakura: Hey, hey, hey... Hoe es mi marca registrada ok?! solo yo la uso!!... mañana van a recibir una llamada de mi   
abogado!  
  
Madison: ^^U hehe... si, si claro Sakura... Que empieze el juego!!!!!!  
  
El bote comezó a moverse, avanzando hacia un tunel oscuro y tenebroso en... la casa del Horror!!! Muajajajajajaja  
  
Después de unos minutos...  
  
Syaoran: Y cuándo nos van a asustar de verdad?? solo aparecen unos murcielagos y arañas (arañas @_@)  
  
Madison: No s... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: AAAAAA... ah? oh! no se preocupes es solo la profesora Mitzuki  
  
Kaho: Si, soy yo!!!! =(  
  
Todos: oh!... la profesora Mitzuki? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran sacando su espada: No se preocupen!!! yo los defiendo de esta!!!  
  
Eriol: Espera Syaoran!!! no!  
  
Syaoran: Qué?? la defiendes??  
  
Eriol: No, nada de eso!! es que yo también quiero pelear!!! =] Muajajaja!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Ay ya callense...  
  
Tomoyo se acercó a Kaho, la tomó del cuello y... crack!!   
  
Tomoyo: Era así de fácil! mira que estar sacando espadas... hombres!  
  
Todos: O_O!!!!!  
  
Madison: ^^U hehehe... bien hecho Tomoyo!!... un poco cruel pero... así es la vida... hehehe ^^U  
  
  
  
Después de ese "show", bajaron de... la casa del Horror!!! Muajajajajaja y fueron a buscar a Yamazaki y Chiharu  
  
Madison: Emmm... para calmar la ganas de matar de Tomoyo... vamos a subir al... crucero del amor *^_^*  
  
Todos sonrojados: Madison... *^_^*  
  
Madison: Vamos! no sean tan vergonzosos como Syaoran!!  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬*  
  
Madison: ^^U hehe... bueno quieren subir??  
  
Sakura: Emmmm... yo sí...  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: *º_º*  
  
Tomoyo: Yo también!  
  
Chiharu: Y yo!  
  
Eriol: Ok!  
  
Yamazaki: Bueno... pero antes... sabían que los cruceros del amor se hacían en bañeras del porte de una casa y las   
personas se subían en patos de juguete?  
  
Chiharu golpeando a Yamazaki: Ya callate Takashi!  
  
Madison: ^^U hehehe... Emmmm... Syaoran... y tu?  
  
Syaoran: Lo que sea... ¬¬  
  
Madison: Supongo que es un sí ^^U... bueno... yo elijo las parejas!!!!  
  
Todos: Eh??? O.o  
  
Madison: A ver... Sakura... tu y... Yamazaki!!!  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬******  
  
Madison: Era una broma! Sakura, tu y Syaoran  
  
S+S sonrojados: *^_^*   
  
Madison: Kawaii! se sonrojaron!!! *cantando* Sakura y Syaoran sentados en un árbol... B-E-S-A-N... Ouch! Syaoran!!  
  
Syaoran: Disculpa ^^U pero... ya callate!!!  
  
Madison: Ok, ok... bueno... Chiharu, tu y Yamazaki  
  
C+Y: Yupii!!  
  
Madison: ^^U... Tomoyo... tu y Eriol *^_^* Kawaii  
  
T+E: *^_^*  
  
Madison: Bueno y yo con... Harry *^_^*  
  
Harry: *^_^*  
  
  
Se acercaron al juego, y aparecieron 4 cisnes gigantes (de plástico obviamente ^^U)  
  
Cuando empezaron a subir por pareja, de pronto se escuchó la canción de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman...  
  
Madison: Eh? y eso?  
  
Tomoyo: ?_? no sé... pero le da ambiente al juego...  
  
Madison: Mmm... si  
  
  
Todos estaban en el crucero del amor, y de pronto escucharon un grito de Chiharu...  
  
Sakura: Chiharu? *gritando* Chiharu???!!!  
  
Chiharu: Ay Yamazaki! no me hagas eso que me da cosquillas!!  
  
Sakura: ^^UU creo que está bien...  
  
Sakura voltea a Syaoran y se quedan mirando como por (Madison mira su reloj) 5 minutos...  
  
Syaoran tomando las manos de Sakura: Sakura...  
  
A la vez...  
  
Eriol tomando las manos de Tomoyo: Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Si... ¿Eriol... digo Syaoran? ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: Si... ¿Qué pasa, Syaoran... digo Eriol? ^^U  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬... Yo... Te quería decir que...  
  
Eriol: ¬¬... Bueno yo.. Te quería decir que...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará... (Como si no supieran lo que van a decir!!!... aunque...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Ya murió la inombrable a manos de Tomoyo la sádica jajaja ^^U , Neus contenta?? eso espero ^_^  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos...  
Porfavor me dejan reviews!! Arigatou -_-  
  
Los Personajes de CCS no me pertencen  
  
  
^^Bye^^  
Tomoyo 


	3. Ya nos vamos

Este capítulo está más corto de lo usual, es que no se me ocurrió nada más ^^U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3er Capítulo "Ya nos vamos"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Sakura... Tienes que aprender a escoger tu ropa! o Tomoyo te la va a hacer toda la vida?  
  
Sakura: _-_... -_-U  
  
Eriol: Bueno, Tomoyo... yo te quería decir que... te fue muy mal en el exámen de Biología  
  
Tomoyo: _-_... -_-U  
  
  
Después del crucero del amor, Sakura y Tomoyo parecían decepcionadas ^^U pero Madison seguía alegre...  
  
  
Madison: *^_^* adivinen quién besó a quién?  
  
Tomoyo: Harry te besó??  
  
Sakura y Chiharu: O_O!!  
  
Madison: No, yo hablaba de Touya y Yukito que se están besando ahí en la puerta de la tienda de regalos ^^U  
  
Todos: Oooh! O.o  
  
Syaoran: Nunca había visto a un hombre besar a otro hombre... mmm... Eriol, quiero hablar contigo...  
  
Eriol: O_o!!!  
  
Yamazaki: Yo quiero hablar contigo Harry...  
  
Harry: O_o!!!  
  
Todas: O_o!!!!  
  
Yamazaki y Syaoran: Jajajaja cayeron!!!  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
  
Harry: y qué podemos hacer ahora??  
  
Chiharu: Podríamos.. no, no...  
  
Sakura: O podríamos... no tampoco...  
  
Tomoyo: Ya sé! podríamos... no...  
  
Syaoran: Ay ya! decidanse!  
  
Yamazaki: Ya sé que podríamos hacer!!!  
  
Todos: Qué??  
  
Yamazaki: No, mejor no  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué no vamos a mi casa?  
  
Todos: OK!!!!  
  
  
En el camino a la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Harry: Falta mucho??  
  
Tomoyo: Un poco  
  
1/2 hora después...  
  
Yamazaki: Falta mucho??  
  
Tomoyo: Solo un poco  
  
1 hora después...  
  
Syaoran: Falta mucho??  
  
Tomoyo: Casi llegamos!  
  
1 hora 1/2 después...  
  
Eriol: Falta mucho??  
  
Tomoyo gritando desde su casa con las demás chicas: Ya llegamos hace 1/2 hora!!!  
  
Todos: -_-UUUUUUU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este capítulo estuvo con falta de imaginación... me vino un bloqueo mental ^^U Pero creo que no quedó tan malo, o si?  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejenme reviews ^_^ Arigatou -_-  
  
Los Personajes de CCS no me pertencen  
  
  
^^Bye^^  
Tomoyo 


	4. En la casa de Tomoyo

4to Capítulo "En la casa de Tomoyo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison: Tomoyo, tienes algo para entretenernos??  
  
Tomoyo: claro! pueden ir a la piscina, a mi cine privado, a los juegos de video, a la sala de computación, al estudio   
de música, al de diseño o al de fotografía, a andar en moto en el jardín, al estudio de Tv, ah! pero ya estuvimos ahí  
en el fic pasado... en fin... donde quieren ir?  
  
Todos: @_@  
  
C+Y: Nosotros vamos a los juegos de video!! ^_^  
  
Syaoran, Eriol y Harry chocando como jugadores de fútbol americano: Nosotros vamos a andar en moto... Sii!!!  
  
Madison, Tomoyo y Sakura: -_-U  
  
Sakura: Mmmm... yo quiero ir al estudio de Música!  
  
Madison: Yo también! Kawaii!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces vamos!  
  
Todos se dividieron por la descomunal mansión de Tomoyo... @_@  
  
  
Madison, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en el estudio de música...  
  
Madison: Wow!!! este estudio de música está... increíble Kawaii!!... mira esas guitarras eléctricas... y esa batería... y el estudio  
de grabación... @_@  
  
Tomoyo: Madison??  
  
Madison: @_@  
  
Sakura: Madison??  
  
Madison: @_@  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura: MADISON!!!  
  
Madison: Eh? si!... Wow!!! este estudio de música está... increíble Kawaii!!... mira esas guitarras electricas...  
  
Tomoyo susurrando a Sakura: Ya empezamos de nuevo...   
  
Sakura: Hoe ^^U  
  
  
Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban en los juegos de video...  
  
Chiharu: Toma esto! y esto! JAJAJA estás muerto!!  
  
Yamazaki: ;_; me ganaste otra vez  
  
Chiharu: Ya no llores Takashi... mejor juguemos otra vez!!!! JAJAJA =)  
  
Yamazaki: ;_;  
  
  
Syaoran, Eriol y Harry estaban en el jardín, andando en motos...  
  
Syaoran: Yahoo!!! Hey hijo de @#~*¬~""!! trata de alcanzarme!!!  
  
Harry: Cuando te alcanze vas a tener que pedirle ayuda a tu mamá, muchachito de @#~*¬*"!!!  
  
Eriol: Por que no se callan y hacen el intento de igualarme, aunque es un poco difícil para unos @#$*¬~"!! como   
ustedes, JAJAJA =)  
  
  
Madison: Ejem!!  
  
  
Syaoran, Eriol y Harry voltearon y vieron a Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura, Tomoyo y Madison mirandolos con caras   
de son-ustedes-o-fueron-reemplazados-por-extraterrestres?  
  
Syaoran: ^^UU hola! cómo están?  
  
Sakura: Muy bien... hijo de @#~*¬~""!!  
  
Eriol: Cómo la pasaron?? ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: Perfecto... pero es un poco difícil de entender para un @#$*¬~"!! como tú   
  
Harry: Y... qué hicieron??  
  
Madison: Muchas cosas... muchachito de @#~*¬*"!!!  
  
C+Y: ^^U hehehe...  
  
Después de una candente pelea en el lodo de Eriol y Harry... ^^U no, mentira!! ^^U (Sakura: Ojalá fuera cierto!!  
Tomoyo: Eso quisiera!!)  
  
Después de una gran pelea entre todos (menos Chiharu y Yamazaki) fueron al comedoooooor (es que era muy   
grande ^^U) de Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Hoeeeeeee!! :9 tanta comida!!  
  
Todos: :9  
  
Madison: Creo que todos somos felices ahora, no? y además por fin puedo usar de nuevo mi cámara de tortura!!  
Kawaii!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos miran hacia la cámara de tortura (aparentemente la portátil cámara de tortura ^^U) de Madison, donde  
estaban Eriol, Harry y Syaoran, amarrados, y obligados a ver los episodios de CCS donde aparece Kaho... (me da   
miedo pensar en eso)  
  
Chiharu: No creen que es demasiada tortura??  
  
Madison: Si, algo...  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura y Madison: ...Nah!!  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, sigan comiendo :9  
  
En la cámara de tortura...  
  
Syaoran: Por favor no!!!!  
  
Eriol: Ahí viene de nuevo... Aaaaah!!!  
  
Harry: No, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Madison: Bueno ya fue mucho  
  
Madison libera a todos de su terrible tortura!!!  
  
Madison: Y aprendieron la lección??  
  
S, E, H: @_@  
  
Madison: Hola??  
  
S, E, H: @_@  
  
Madison: Ya que no reaccionan *Madison les da Sake a los chicos* ahora si!  
  
Syaoran: Eh?   
  
Eriol: Ah?  
  
Harry: Uh?  
  
Tomoyo: Madison, creo que les diste mucho...  
  
Madison: Y qué te hace pensar eso??  
  
De pronto Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó apasionadamente... al igual que Syaoran a Sakura y Harry a   
Madison *^_^*   
  
Madison: Mmm... ah! lo dices por eso... si, creo que fue mucho ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: Pero... no importa  
  
Sakura: No, para nada  
  
Madison: ^^UU  
  
Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban sentados en el comedor... comiendose toda la comida...  
  
Chiharu: mmmm... :9... creo que a estos niños les falta un tornillo  
  
Yamazaki: Unos cuantos tornillos!!!  
  
C+Y: están bien locos  
  
Todos los demás: ^^UUUU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
El fin de otra aventura con los locos personajes de CCS, más bien yo soy la loca que los obliga a hacer esas cosas  
^^U  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mi excelente fic... si, como no...   
Esta vez no me desvelé tanto... hurray!! son solo las 1:22 am!! ^^U  
por favor me dejan sus reviews!!!!!!!! ^_^ Arigatou -_-  
  
  
Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen  
  
  
  
^^Matta Ne!!^^  
Tomoyo 


End file.
